The Lab Rats
by LadyPaige
Summary: Cyrus  23  x Saturn  15 , Archie x Maxie  19 , Newton  27  x Zero  21 . Cyrus and Maxie have been friends in and out of their lab for years but how will their lives change when a boat from Snowpoint City arrives?
1. Chapter 1

At the desk sat a man, more a teenager. His boots lay lazily on the desk and tapped a unknown, most likely made up tune. He wore a black pair of baggy pants and a white office shirt, the shirt was stretched in some places, showing that the man was not happy to be wearing it in the first place but a lot was hidden by a long white lap coat.

His hair and eye brows were a bright red, his hair had been gelled back but a strand or two had dropped down, stopping just below his crimson eyes but he chose to ignore it.

His blood colored eyes scanned the black writing that covered the snow white paper, long spider like fingers holding it in place

"Gym leader Voltner's Speech was ten minutes longer than that of Gym leader Byron but longer does not mean better" he smiled adding, in his own words "said Team Rocket leader Giovanni, trying to convince his secretary."

A chuckle was given as a reply from the other side of the room.

The other man acted older then he was. In truth he was only a few years older than the red head.

His eyes were small but shape, the color of sky shrouded by mist. His hair and eye brows were a light but powerful blue and his hair was gelled upwards in spikes. His jaw was square and it gave him that sort of villain look.

He wore the same as his red head friend but his lab coat was all buttoned up, unlike his friend's, which was half on the stone floor.

"It's gonna be sunny tomorrow," the red head commented "Up for the beach."

The blues haired man smirked "Suppress your urges to see half naked men Maxie."

Maxie laughed but did not ask the older man again, knowing that he had meant yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturn was flowing in and out of consciousness as he watched the setting sun from his bedroom window. His newly dyed hair stained the wall he lent against but he did not worry, he had a feeling that once his mother got home, the wall would be stained a very different colour.

From the day Saturn was born, his mother had hated him. She had a sort of depression from being a mother, she felt imprisoned and Saturn never knew how bad it was till one night, when he was nine, when he awoke to his mother kicking him in the ribs but what could he do? What kind of person could let their mother go to jail or be hiked up on drugs ninety percent of the time? So, instead, Saturn made himself the bad guy, trying to get the woman to give him up to social services.

He knew that she was stupidly religious, so he crossed out everything in the house that had his name on it and wrote "Saturn" above it, knowing she hated anything science related. None of this worked but she was not far off breaking. Saturn did not want to push her over the edge but it was the only way.

Saturn's father had been a low life, left when Saturn's mother said she was with child, thus breaking her heart. Saturn's father had sea blue eyes and dyed his hair to be the same colour, Saturn knew his mother hated his eyes because they were like his father's, so Saturn had chose to do what his father did and die his hair to match his eyes.

At the sound of the front door opening, Saturn stood, once it shut he swallowed his fear and made his way downstairs.

He expected her to cry but she did not, she screamed and threw things.

He left the house to let her cool of and ended up taking a walk.

Saturn staggered through the snow covered ground in a intoxicated daze. His body felt warm in the cold scenery, flacks of snow melted on his red hot skin instantaneously. His hair was still wet with blue dye, the icy wind clung to his scalp, making him feel dizzy.

The bellow of a boat horn shook Saturn from his bewildered state and made him realize just how close he was to the docks. He should go back but his mother would still be angry, then again, it was a long way home and the sky was now very much black.

The pros and cons of staying and going raced around Saturn's mind. He sighed in frustration, grabbing a fist full of hair, squeezing some of the blue liquid from it, staining his hands and making the icy wind slash at his hands like frozen knifes.

Saturn's trail of thought was dismissed when he heard the sound of crunching snow under winder boots.

The teenager listened out, with every passing second the sound got closer, until a figure came into view.

Saturn was frozen in place, not in fear but literally frozen in place. The only thing he was fearful of is if he moved, would his skin be left behind?

As the figure got closer, Saturn could see it was a man. His hair was bright white, so bright that Saturn almost did not see it in the snowy scenery and his clothes were clearly designed for winter.

The figure spotted Saturn and made his way towards him. As the white haired man came closer, Saturn could see the man was still young, early twenties and that his eyes were a rich gold colour.


End file.
